I Caught Myself
by xxlittlemonster
Summary: It had been years since Stephanie had had a social life; she never even saw her family due to her job. But after the Zombie Apocalypse, it seems Stephanie is re-aquainted with her family and old friends. Read as Stephanie strives to survive and help maintain peace throughout the group. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentleman, here is my second try at writing a The Walking Dead fanfiction. My last one wasn't all too great, I'll admit. But this one I actually know what I'm doing with it, and where I'm going. So please enjoy, and please review! I will only post a new chapter after I get three reviews.**

Thanks for reading!  
_Much Love - Julie_

* * *

Screaming. Yelling. Cursing. Running. Breathing. Wheezing. Hard footsteps hitting the ground. These were all the sounds that were heard throughout during the world travesty. At least, these were the sounds that were heard from the living. Groans and grunts were mostly heard from the living dead; snarling and chomping were heard when they were feeding. No one knew why it happened, how it happened, or even how to stop it but the once beautiful and green world the United States was now turned into a dead, dark, and corpse-filled land. There was no more hope in this new world. There was no more happiness, no more joy, no more love. At least for Stephanie there wasn't. Before the world almost turned into a mirror image of hell, Stephanie Dimmick worked as a paralegal at a law firm. It was a job that she loved and worked her ass off to get. In a business where men mostly made the rules, Steph was determined to change those ideals and make a mark in history. And on the very day she witnessed her first 'Walker' attack, that was the day Stephanie was going to be promoted to be a lawyer. But the Gods had other plans for Stephanie, and instead she fought her way to safety.

After Stephanie ran from her work office, she managed to make it back to her parent's house. There, she saw they were already attacked by the same creatures she'd seen before – only they were dead. The brunette took sometime to mourn the brutal death of her parents before she raided their house; her father was a hunter and a great one at that. In the basement, he kept a safe of guns (that Steph knew the combination code to), a collection of knives that varied from pocket knives to machetes, and a bow and arrow. Grabbing a duffle bag, Steph gathered all the weapons she could before moving on. Fortunately for the brunette her mother was about the same size as she was. Digging through all the clothes in the dresser drawers, Steph found a plain white t-shirt and shorts to change into. Throwing the black dress she had on, Steph began to pack some clothes along with the guns - knowing she needed to get the hell out of the house before more creatures came. Stephanie began sprinting down the stairs and out to the front porch. Letting a small breath of air escape her lips, she was not thrilled to see a few creatures walking toward the house. Taking a quick glance at her car, Steph knew there was no way she could get to it in time; it was time to start shooting. Pulling out the rifle she stuffed in her pants, Stephanie began shooting them. With the very first gun shot, Steph noticed it attracted the rest toward her. "Fuck," the brunette whispered to herself. The young woman did not want to admit to herself what the world has come to, but there was simply no other explanation for it.

**A Zombie Apocalypse.**

Knowing her vehicle would be of no help during these times; she ran and made her way toward the barn where her horse was kept. Seeing Majesty, Stephanie smiled and continued her fast pace toward the animal. Noticing the flesh – eating monsters were still quite far from her, Steph began the process of putting on a saddle on her horse before placing the duffle bag on Maj, securing it. Hoisting herself on the brown beast, she tugged on the reins, indicating for her to gallop. The horse began pounding her hooves on the ground, allowing her to move with such speed and force, Stephanie almost let go. But they continued moving steadily away from all the hysteria.

* * *

It had been a couple months – or maybe weeks, or days … Stephanie wasn't keeping track – since the viral outbreak was causing mass hysteria. The streets were empty but filled with vehicles and corpses. Riding on the back of her beautiful Palomino horse, she took in her surroundings. Stephanie came up to the deserted, but most littered part of town. It seemed the zombies migrated when they realized there was no more food to chase after. Spotting the hospital, Stephanie decided to make a quick pit stop. Pulling on the reins, Stephanie brought Maj to a stop before hopping down. Shielding her eyes from the bright sun, she looked up to the building. Skeptical to go in, she grabbed her rifle and a hunting knife for reassurance. Fear coursed through her veins as she neared the entrance, the fear causing her heart beat to quicken rapidly. "You can do this Steph," the brunette whispered to herself. Pulling the door open and entering the building gave the woman an eerie feeling. As if someone was in the small hospital watching her, but she couldn't see them. Like the feeling one gets when walking up stairs in the dark. And instead of the feeling faltering, it only continued as she silently and cautiously walked through the dark halls. The power was gone throughout the building and most windows were boarded forcing the sun's bright rays out of the hospital. Stephanie hated the dark and she really wasn't fond of hospitals to begin with; it was the perfect horror movie scene.

Pushing those thoughts out from her mind, Stephanie stumbled into the nurse's station. Papers were strewn everywhere and the computer smashed on the floor. Being such a computer nerd, this broke her heart a bit to see it in pieces, but that feeling subsided as her eyes caught sight of a phone. Practically jumping over the desk, Stephanie picked up the receiver. No dial tone. As her hopes once again shattered, Stephanie leaned back in the chair wondering what the hell happened in the hospital. Just as her thoughts were about to get the best of her, a shuffling noise came from down the hall. Quickly but quietly getting to her feet, Stephanie readied her rifle and mentally prepared herself to run. How many were there? Had they gotten Maj? Panic began to wash over her as the shuffling grew louder and more into footsteps. Rounding the corner, Stephanie came face to face with what was making the noise – or rather who. Stephanie was surprised to see Officer Rick Grimes and quickly turned her rifle away from him as he held his hands up in defense. Wide eyed, Stephanie dropped her rifle and she took a step forward, practically falling in his arms. It was such a relief for Stephanie to see a familiar face – it was a relief to see another living being in general. And like a soda bottle that was opened after being shaken, the tears spilled off her cheeks as the two held each other.

"What's happening Steph?" Rick asked as he stroked her hair. "Where is everyone?" The questions only caused Stephanie's tears to continue as memories began to flood through her mind. Pulling away from the broken girl, Rick helped wipe her tears away.

"It's really happening Rick," Stephanie started. "It's a zombie apocalypse." Rick's body tensed underneath her before shaking his head.

"I need to find Lori and Carl." Slightly moving to stand, Rick used the wall as support while he began walking toward the nurse's desk. Wiping the rest of her tears away, Stephanie picked up her weapon and joined Rick.

"The phone doesn't work," Stephanie informed him as he grabbed the receiver. As if he didn't hear her, Rick tried to dial his wife's number but immediately grew frustrated and threw the phone. Slightly jumping from the loud sound that echoed through the hall, Stephanie put a hand on Rick's shoulder – providing comfort. Moving his hands around the desk, Stephanie moved to see what he was looking for – matches. Raising a brow at her old friend, Rick looked back up to her before mumbling to follow him. Looking around to make sure there weren't any zombies around, Stephanie quietly followed close behind Rick. She was curious to know why he was wearing a hospital gown, but Steph kept her inquiries to herself. Thinking back to it, Steph hadn't spoken to Rick in years; not since she graduated college and got a job as a paralegal. Sure they both worked in the Criminal Justice field, but Steph was much higher than Rick when it came down to it.

Leading them into a hospital room, Rick moved straight for the bed. It was then when Stephanie received her answer to her question. "Rick, you're bleeding," she stated, kneeling next to him. Moving the gown, Steph peeled off the blood soaked bandages. Hearing a hiss come from his lips, Stephanie couldn't resist rolling her eyes. After all the bandages were off, Steph then realized what had happened; Rick was shot in the line of duty. Lifting her hand to cover her mouth, Stephanie was surprised the wound looked as well as it did. "I'm sure I can find some supplies to clean this up," Steph offered. Rick shook his head.

"No need to do that, Steph," he answered her. Rick looked around the hospital room before pointing toward the drawers. "Care to fish me out some pants?" Turning, Steph stepped toward the drawers and grabbed a pair. Throwing them to Rick, the ex-sheriff winced in pain as he went to catch it. Noticing, Steph walked out of the room. Leaning forward to view where she went, he decided it'd be best to get dressed. After slipping the blue hospital pants on, Steph walked in with some more gauze and bandages. "Steph really, I don't need it."

"You, Rick Grimes, are as stubborn as a pig gettin' clean," she compared as she moved Rick's arm to give her enough space to bandage up his wounds. A few hisses and winces from pain and he was good as new – well as good as he can be. "Do you even 'member what happened?" The brunette asked as she helped her friend to his feet. Shaking his head, Rick rubbed his temple as he thought.

"Can't 'member 'nything to be honest," he confessed as they began walking out into the hospital corridor. Stephanie no longer questioned Rick since she figured he was going through enough. Still, she was curious as to how he was still alive after spending all this time in the hospital. Coming to an intersecting corridor, they turned the corner and immediately stopped. The image in front of them was one that Stephanie was used to, but she could feel Rick's body tense as he examined the dead nurse who's body was torn open – blood so old it turned dark brown. Turning away from the gruesome scene, Stephanie watched as Rick's color drained. Moving from her grasp, he began walking the opposite direction – Steph following close behind him. As he walked, Rick could feel panic rising as the walls revealed more and more dried blood. There were long smears of blood, hand prints, blood splatter, and what looked to be skin hanging from the wall. But what stuck out the most were the bullet holes – tones of them. In front of them stood a barrier – a door that led to the hospital cafeteria. Stopping where they were, they both brought their attention to the two-by-four jammed through the door handles while the handles were also chained and padlocked too. Painted hastily on the left door was a message: 'Don't Open!' And on the right door: 'Dead Inside!'

Rick walked toward the door, his curiosity increasing with every step he took. "Rick, I wouldn't do that," Stephanie warned. But he wasn't listening to reasoning. Putting a hand on his shoulder, the brunette carefully eyed the door. Knowing from experience, it was common sense to stay away from a warning but Rick was new to this new world, and he needed to learn. Just as Rick was about to touch the giant doors, it began to heave slowly outward as if it was being pushed from the other side. The two by four holding the doors closed together began to creak and the chain want taut. Flinching back, Stephanie grabbed Rick's arm and began pulling him away. But Rick wouldn't budge. Instead he stood in horror as pale, wriggling, fish-white fingers with torn fingernails probed through the crack. More fingers began to appear as the door began to be pushed toward them even more. Hearing faint grunting behind the door, that was when Rick began to back away, terrified. Stephanie pulled her friend faster with her, thankful his curiosity didn't murder them. Stepping by the elevators, he hit the 'up' button. "The phone didn't work Rick, what makes you think the elevator would?" Rolling his eyes at her, Rick grasped Steph's wrist and pulled her toward the stairs. Taking one last look at the cafeteria doors, Rick let out a disgusted grunt as the ghostly fingers continued to wiggle through the crack – trying hard to break through the door.

Stephanie held a hand over her nostrils as the smell of death flooded her nasal cavities. As the door shut behind Rick, the light vanished from the corridor, leaving them in total darkness. Within seconds, Rick fumbled out the match book he found and struck one. The glow was faint, but it was enough light to guide them through. The duo began moving forward into the black cavernous void yawning over them. The stench began to get worse with every step they took and Stephanie witnessed Rick take a step back from the smell.

The match went out and they were once again surrounded by darkness. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rick struck another match. Checking how many he had left, a light panic rose in his throat as only three occupied the book. They began starting down the stairs carefully. Putting a hand on her head, Steph could have sworn she was receiving a headache from the fowl smell. Keeping her breathing in a staccato rhythm, she squinted her eyes and saw an 'Exit' sign on the doors in the landing below. It was a huge relief for the both of them to see the doors and they both quickened their pace. The match blew out once again just as they were almost to the doors. Finding Rick's hand, Stephanie guided herself to the railing. Hearing his footsteps continue down the stairs, Stephanie's fear immediately rose. "Rick, please light another one," she begged, frozen to where she was. Hearing her friend fidget with an object, she was surprised to see the faint glow of the match's flame. With a small smile, Steph joined Rick and pointed down toward the door. "We're almost there," she announced as she took the couple steps down. As she reached the lower landing, the stench was almost unbearable. Turning to the railing, they both peered down the stairwell shaft. There was an inky blackness below, impenetrable. Letting out a sigh, Rick held the dying flame to the last match in the book – catching on fire. Leaning over the railing, Rick dropped the lit match book. The flaming book plummeted down, fluttering like a firefly. Stephanie joined Rick at the railing, watching as the lit matchbook smacked a corpse's cheek. The flame died, and they were once again surrounded in pitch black darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_A thank you goes to skridge, .Uchiha and Pachsabrina for adding to story alerts!_  
_Another thank you goes to Pachsabrina for adding to favorite stories!  
A big thank you goes to XDAlyssa1993 and Pachsabrina for adding me to the author alerts!  
A huge thank you, hug, and a pickachu goes to .Uchiha and Pachsabrina_  
_Lastly, a huge hug and thanks goes XDAlyssa1993 and Pachsabrina for adding me to their favorite authors!_  
**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME!_**

Although I requested for three reviews before this chapter, I just couldn't stop writing. So as a treat for the two that did review, here is chapter two. Please enjoy!  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

_Previously on I Caught Myself:_

_-Screaming. Yelling. Cursing. Running. Breathing. Wheezing. Hard footsteps hitting the ground. These were all the sounds that were heard throughout during the world travesty. At least, these were the sounds that were heard from the living. Groans and grunts were mostly heard from the living dead; snarling and chomping were heard when they were feeding._

_-It had been a couple months – or maybe weeks, or days … Stephanie wasn't keeping track – since the viral outbreak was causing mass hysteria. The streets were empty but filled with vehicles and corpses. Riding on the back of her beautiful Palomino horse, she took in her surroundings._

_-Rounding the corner, Stephanie came face to face with what was making the noise – or rather who. Stephanie was surprised to see Officer Rick Grimes and quickly turned her rifle away from him as he held his hands up in defense. Wide eyed, Stephanie dropped her rifle and she took a step forward, practically falling in his arms. It was such a relief for Stephanie to see a familiar face – it was a relief to see another living being in general._

_-Leaning over the railing, Rick dropped the lit match book. The flaming book plummeted down, fluttering like a firefly. Stephanie joined Rick at the railing, watching as the lit matchbook smacked a corpse's cheek. The flame died, and they were once again surrounded in pitch black darkness._

* * *

Many people would say they are not afraid of the dark. In actuality, there is no reason to be scared of it. What many do not realize is they should be afraid of what could potentially be in the shadowy darkness. And at that moment, Stephanie was afraid the probability of a Walker attacking her was very high. Feeling around for something to grab on, Stephanie stumbled over an unidentified object, causing her to fall on the ground. Trying very hard to keep it together, Steph could hear her dear friend's breathing begin to quicken. "Rick, just breathe," Stephanie instructed. As much as she tried to comfort her friend, a loud booming yell came from Rick's throat. "Rick!" Stephanie yelled, trying desperately to get to her feet. In the dark, the brunette began feeling around to help herself up, but instead her hand touched something else. It was cold to the touch and rough. Just then, a bright light poured into the corridor, illuminating everything. It was then when Stephanie realized what the hospital stairwell was used for; a dumping ground for dead bodies. Swiftly backing away from the corpse she was holding, Steph turned her head to see Rick standing outside in the warm sun. Bodies littered the ground surrounding him and debris scattered among the corpses; it looked like a war zone. And it was – it was a war against humans and the Walkers.

Finally getting to her feet, Stephanie joined Rick in the sun and analyzed her surroundings. The once beautiful hospital grounds turned ugly and looked to be deteriorating. The faint smell of death still lingered in the air due to the corpses, but it was tolerable. "I know this must be overwhelming for you, Rick. But we have to keep moving." The officer turned and looked to his friend, pain in his expression. They said nothing but merely looked to each other for what seemed like hours before Rick broke down in tears. Falling to his knees, Rick began sobbing as Steph followed. Putting an arm around his shoulders, she looked to the bodies that lay scattered around them. Horrified by the sight, Stephanie forced the man to his feet, repeating that they had to move forward, no questions asked. Finally obliging to her pleas, Rick moved his legs back into the hospital across the threshold. There was only one thing on Steph's mind, and that was to get back to Majesty and her weapons.

Once back inside the hospital, Rick held onto the railing. Thinking and trying hard to assort his thoughts, there was no way he wanted to believe what he had seen – there was absolutely no way. The daylight from the open doors spilled faintly down the shaft, but it was just enough to reveal to both Rick and Steph that the stairwell below was a pit for the dead bodies. God only knew how many there were and only Lord knew how deep it went. There was a vast tangle of dead bodies; Dachau in the stairwell of a Georgia hospital. Head wounds. All or most were shot in the cranium before they were dumped down the stairwell. Looking to her friend, Stephanie felt pity for him. She knew how hard it was to deal with the pure fact that a zombie epidemic was happening – but to see this just after waking up from a coma? There was harsh. "Rick, we need to keep going," Steph announced again softly, putting her hand in his.

_**-X- -X-**_

Finally, after what seemed like days walking through the dark and haunted hospital, the two re-emerged into the blinding daylight. Looking around, Steph spotted her beautiful beast waiting for her. With a small thankful smile, she looked to Rick – her smile vanished. His expression worried her. Rubbing his shoulder, Stephanie wished she could think of something inspirational or clever to give him hope, but she knew nothing she would say could make anything better. Letting her hand travel from his back to his hand, Steph lightly pulled Rick along with her. As they began their walk to Majesty, Steph noticed they had exited by the loading docks. Rick's attention, though, was more preoccupied processing the images his eyes were viewing. More bodies littered the hospital's backyard – though these at least showed some attempted organization. The bodies were hastily wrapped in white sheets and stacked like firewood along the hospital wall; hundreds of them. Blots of dried blood were scattered all over the streets – they, too, were all shot in the head before being dumped like garbage awaiting pickup. Stopping in his tracks, Rick turned to look at the exit sign and a look of realization washed over him.

"When they ran out of sheets and time and manpower, they started shooting them and dumped them down the stairwells inside the building." Looking around, Stephanie realized what Rick was saying was true. Running her hands down her face, Stephanie suddenly felt frustrated with the way things were handled.

"Let's go," she mumbled as she continued on her way toward her horse. Stepping onto the street, Rick turned and analyzed his surroundings. Seeing madness everywhere, the streets were littered with broken glass, overturned cars, and debris. It looked like the world's biggest riot took place. Everything Rick was pointing out in his mind, Stephanie completely ignored. She was already used to seeing the once gorgeous state of Georgia be turned into the disastrous mess. As the two reached Majesty, Stephanie looked to Rick with a sympathetic expression. "We'll go to your house; maybe Lori and Carl are still there." Rick nodded and thanked her.

_**-X- -X-  
**_

Once Rick and Stephanie reached a certain point, Rick was getting frustrated. He wanted to run, to go faster; fast enough to get to Lori and Carl. But Stephanie continued to refuse a speed increase since she didn't want to attract the walkers to them. He insisted he would walk then, so after much arguments Stephanie let him down and walked Majesty next to him. Steph didn't say anything while Rick checked all the ignitions to the empty cars. Waiting patiently alongside the sidewalk, Stephanie kept an eye out while Rick almost started a car which was plowed into a mailbox. A large cloud of noxious blue smoke was kicked out from the exhaust pipe before dying. Shaking her head, Stephanie could feel frustration begin to rise in her. And as Rick climbed out from the vehicle, he could see Stephanie struggling with some inner emotion. Ignoring her completely, Rick continued on his scavenger hunt. Weaving on his feet, passed exhaustion, Rick spotted a bicycle lying in the tall weeds just off the road. As Rick approached it, he saw a dead woman lying near it. It had looked like she took a horrible spill and died at the side of the road. Her body was desiccated, skeletal, and her lower half was mostly gone – as if consumed by animals.

Pulling out her rifle, Stephanie kept an eye on the dead woman, knowing the woman wasn't actually dead. Watching closely as Rick reached for the bike and moved it upright, Stephanie dropped down from Majesty as the woman turned her head and looked to Rick. A small cry came out from Rick as he dropped the bike and backed away. Her hand twitched toward him and clawed in weak frustration. Reeling back horrified, he turned away not wanting to look at her. Seeing the fear and confusion in his eyes, Stephanie escorted him to the bench near by. With his back to the woman, Rick was desperately trying to convince himself what he saw was merely a figment of his imagination. It made sense to him since he had gone countless days without food or water. And only Lord knew about the hallucination he saw upon waking up. But as he turned around he saw the woman again – motionless. Averting his gaze forward again, Rick steadily controlled his breathing as he worked up his courage. Getting to his feet, Stephanie watched as Rick marched back to grab the bicycle. Following just a few steps behind him, she stared at the mangled body. As the creature tried desperately to reach them, all Stephanie could do was stare in disgust.

"Let's go," Rick pleaded before pedaling away. Giving one last look at the animated body, Stephanie took off toward her horse and followed close to Rick. The brunette wanted to protest and ask Rick to stop being stubborn. But she knew that argument would be unavoidable if something was said. But, due to being young and having her career, Stephanie never knew how much power the love for a child and spouse had. And because of this, Stephanie couldn't understand why Rick wasn't concerned for his own safety. He needed to rest, that much she knew, but she did admire the determination he had to find his family – but not at the cost of endangering them.

_**-X- -X-**_

It had taken them about half an hour to reach Rick's house. The trek was mostly filled with Rick struggling on the bicycle and Stephanie keeping her opinions to herself. Majesty, the horse, was also getting frustrated with the constant stopping and groaning. But Rick's ambition paid off and brought him to the very familiar front door that was his own. Arriving at his house, he dropped the bike on the lawn as he stared, horrified, at the sight of the aftermath. The windows were broken and the screen door was torn off. Parking Majesty right by the stairs, Stephanie used her body to help Rick up the steps and into the house.

Rick tried hard to not panic at the condition of the place. And the mere fact that the door was wide open didn't help; Stephanie knew his family wasn't there. Rushing in the house, the living room was completely trashed as the curtains were hanging in the tatters, the furniture was overturned, and items were strewn about. "Lori?" He continued to stagger around the house, finding destruction everywhere. Dishes broken and scattered in the kitchen and the shelves were overturned in the den. Stephanie put away her rifle in her jeans after confirming there weren't any walkers roaming the house. "Lori! Carl!" Rick ran up the stairs and stumbled into the bedroom. Breathing hard, Rick looked around and brought his attention to the empty drawers pulled out and dumped as if items were packed. As if his legs gave out, Rick dropped to his knees and sat in silence.

Stephanie stayed downstairs as Rick searched for his family. She knew it was only a matter of time before he realized they were either smart enough to leave or dumb enough to become another flesh-eating creature. Feeling a slight emptiness in her stomach, it suddenly hit her how hungry she was. Traveling to the kitchen, watching her step to avoid the broken glass, she began rampaging the cupboards. She knew, with the power being out, there was no way anything in the refrigerator would be edible. Finding a couple fruit cocktail cans, Stephanie grabbed the can opener and indulged herself. The sweet taste of the sugary but healthy snack made her taste-buds jump for joy. Swinging her backpack onto the counter, Stephanie stuffed a few cans into it, along with the can opener. As she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she finished packing things up; anything that would be deemed valuable before heading out to join Rick. Placing her bag back over her shoulders, she watched as Rick looked dazed. He gazed out to the dead street; an empty desolation. The man's eyes scanned the deserted scenery as a tire swing slowly rocked with the wind, a child's Big Wheel turned and paper shreds flew above them. Just as he sat on the porch, devastated, Steph joined him while holding out the open can of fruit.

"Want some?" Stephanie asked, almost child like. Like Rick, the brunette had no idea how to act. Since it had been more than a couple of days (maybe weeks) that Steph had had any human interaction, it was a bit awkward. Plus the fact that Rick was completely new and torn about this new life, Steph didn't know how to comfort him.

Shaking his head, Rick ran his hands over his face. Lifting his heavy head up to look around once again, that's when Rick noticed it. In the distance stood a human figure masked in shadows. Following his stare, Stephanie squinted to see a man walking slowly in their direction, coming up the block. Shielding his eyes against the sun, Rick raised a hand, giving a wave. Swiftly pulling his hand down, Stephanie threw the can to the ground. "Are you crazy?" Steph asked, panicked. Grabbing her rifle, Stephanie handed it to her friend. "Now-a-days Rick, you need to be careful. Not everyone you see is alive." This confused the ex-sheriff, and he cocked his head. Following Steph to the duffle bag, holding out the rifle, he spoke.

"And why would I need this?" he asked, still confused. Just as Stephanie turned to respond, she saw a figure with a shovel behind her friend.

"Rick! Look out!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A thank you goes to TeamXtremexfan, and Alanna of Stormhold for following the story!_  
_Another thank you goes to , Alanna of Stormhold for adding to favorite stories!_  
_Lastly, a huge hug and thanks goes Alanna of Stormhold for adding me to their favorite authors!_  
**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME!_**_  
_

It's been a while, I know. Normally I don't like reading excuses but I'm going to have to give mine since it will be a while until the next chapter as well:  
I lost my job, got kicked out of my parent's house. I'm currently living with my boyfriend in which we can't afford internet so I don't have any at this time. Because of that, I've been doing nothing but writing. This chapter is going to be long - think of it as an apology chapter.  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

_Previously on I Caught Myself:_

_Shaking his head, Rick ran his hands over his face. Lifting his heavy head up to look around once again, that's when Rick noticed it. In the distance stood a human figure masked in shadows. Following his stare, Stephanie squinted to see a man walking slowly in their direction, coming up the block. Shielding his eyes against the sun, Rick raised a hand, giving a wave. Swiftly pulling his hand down, Stephanie threw the can to the ground. "Are you crazy?" Steph asked, panicked. Grabbing her rifle, Stephanie handed it to her friend. "Now-a-days Rick, you need to be careful. Not everyone you see is alive." This confused the ex-sheriff, and he cocked his head. Following Steph to the duffle bag, holding out the rifle, he spoke._

_"And why would I need this?" he asked, still confused. Just as Stephanie turned to respond, she saw a figure with a shovel behind her friend._

_"Rick! Look out!_"

* * *

Watching the shovel come down over his head, Stephanie swiftly pulled another rifle out from her duffle bag, pointing it at the cause of Rick's injury. A child. A dark-skinned child stood before her with his hands in the air. His chocolate brown eyes stared down the barrel as Stephanie just stared back in awe. Lowering her weapon, she slowed her breathing. Placing her rifle in her jeans, Stephanie mimicked his actions, indicating that she would cause no harm. Taking a step back, the boy began to look around. Holding a finger to her lips, Stephanie gave him the universal sign to be quiet. She didn't want to take any chances with the flesh-eating sons of bitches headed their way. But as Stephanie bent down to make sure her friend was okay, the boy began calling out for his father.

"Carl?" Her head snapping his way, Rick's eyes began to flutter open. Letting out a soft groan, Rick placed a hand behind his head, caressing the now wounded area. Putting a soft hand on his chest, Stephanie lowered herself enough so she was a few inches away. Using her other hand, she lifted his eyelids and watched as his pupils instinctively shrank. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she determined her friend would be okay.

As the child continued to call for his father, Stephanie grabbed Rick's hand and did her best to haul him up. Finally the child stopped yelling, and Stephanie saw his father standing behind his son, a small shot gun in his hand. As a walking creature approached them, the father placed the nozzle of the shot gun to its head and pulled the trigger. They all watched as the limb body fell to the ground with a small thud. Averting her gaze back to the father, she was surprised to see the .38 revolver being pointed in her direction. Holding up her hands, Stephanie tensed as Rick stood in front of his friend, protecting her. Mimicking Steph's hand movements, Rick looked to the father, his eyes pleading. "We mean you no harm," he said sternly, almost authoritative. It took the older man a few moments before lowering his weapon, and as soon as he did, Stephanie let out the breath she had held in.

"What's the bandage for?" the father asked with just as much authority as Rick. Raising a brow, Rick looked down to where he had been shot as Stephanie took a step to view what was happening. "Hey, you deaf? What kind of wound!" Stephanie could hear the rage in the man's voice, but in his eyes were fear. And she didn't blame him for being scared; he had a child to protect. As Steph placed a calm hand on Rick's shoulder, she could sense he was trying to remember. "Answer me dammit! What's you wound? Tell me or I'll kill you!" Rick took a step back as the man took a step forward. But as his foot hit the ground, his knees gave out. Stephanie and the two others watched while Rick hit the ground, cold. Just as Steph was about to follow him, the man raised his revolver closer to her. "Do not move!" Once again, holding her hands up, Stephanie felt her heart racing.

"Look, he was shot – that's what the wound is. He wasn't bitten," Steph explained – her voice lightly trembling. The man quickly eyed her before looking to his son. They stared at each other and spoke through their eyes. As they occupied themselves, Stephanie took a step toward Rick and glanced toward his direction; he was still breathing. Finally, the man let his hand fall to his side, allowing Stephanie to join her friend.

_**-X- -X-**_

His eyes fluttering slightly, Rick was welcomed back to reality with the slight glow from a candle. Stephanie sat by his legs, he spotted, and realized that he was lying on a bed. Lifting his hand to his head, Rick wondered how he ended up where he was. As his eyes adjusted to the faint light, Rick noticed the windows were covered with blankets, faint light from the sun seeping through the edges. The father was at the bureau, stripping off Platex gloves before washing his hands in a bowl of water. The son was with Stephanie, peering at the officer over the footboard. "Got that bandage changed out-" the father started, realizing Rick was awake. "- was pretty rank." Rick said nothing while his gaze moved to Stephanie. She gave him a small look of reassurance. "Your girlfriend here said your wound was a gunshot?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Rick interrupted, looking to the father. Stephanie also let her eyes travel to the man, a raised brow.

"My apologies – I just assumed." Staying where he was, the dark-skinned man crossed his arms, examining the officer. "Looks like you had some doctor work on you, that right?"

"Must have," Rick answered back, keeping his eyes on Stephanie. The dark haired woman looked like she needed to sleep with the dark bags under her eyes. Her light eyes stared back at his, worry being the only visible emotion.

"Anything else?" Pulling his eyes away from hers, Rick looked to the father once again, disgusted.

"Gunshot ain't enough?" Rick asked harshly. The man approached the officer, tense and pissed.

"Look. I ask, you answer. Common courtesy." He leaned in closer to Rick as if talking to a child. "Did. You. Get. Bit?"

"Bit?" Rick asked, confused.

"Bit. Chewed. Maybe scratched. Anything like that?" It was obvious the man was beginning to get impatient with the officer. Finally fed up with the way the man was treating the two of them, Stephanie got up and blocked Rick from his path. Rising up his weapon, the father took a step back as he pointed his gun to her.

"You can point that gun in my face all you want but it's not going to make a difference. As far as we know it is only a gunshot wound; not a bite or a scratch. He's not going to become one of them." The man's weapon didn't lower until the man was almost positive it was okay and safe. Beckoning for his son to join him, the father headed for the door.

"We'll see." And with that, the man closed the door behind him, locking it from the outside. Closing her eyes, Stephanie ran her hands down her face, wishing the stress would leave her body. They had enough to worry about, and now they were being held inside a room like they were prisoners. Shaking her head, Stephanie turned to look at Rick and sighed. All her weapons were with the man and Majesty was gone; eaten by the flesh eating monsters. Faintly she could hear the moans and grunts from outside; there were more of them now.

"What happened while I was out, Steph?" Rick sat up, his legs swinging over the side of the bed. This conversation was one that she didn't want to have, but Rick needed to know the truth. If there was any chance of survival, he needed to be updated with the way life was now. Walking to the bed, Stephanie sat next to Rick, moving her body so she was halfway facing her friend.

"I don't know where or when it started but I was at my office when it happened. I was about to go to my boss's office to have a conversation about a promotion when screaming was heard from a few doors down. A few colleagues and I went to check it out, we saw a good friend of ours dead with the janitor eating her. Everyone ran and fled from the office but no one knew the outside was worse than what was happening inside." Stephanie let out sigh as the memories began to disturb her. "The streets were filled with complete chaos; cars were crashing into each other, people were running in all directions. It hit the cities the hardest, then it went to the small towns. There were rumors the government started the contamination to control the population, but it got out of hand." Putting a hand over Rick's, Stephanie shrugged. "What you're seeing now is the after-math of a viral outbreak. Men are no longer men but flesh-eating creatures." Quickly Stephanie stopped talking. She knew Rick needed a minute to process everything she had just revealed. Whether he believed it or not, that was up to him.

"Lori and Carl?" Was all that he could say. The thought that they were dead or hurt by one of those creatures pained him. With a shrug, Stephanie shook her head.

"Whether they are alive or not, I don't know. But I'll help you find them." With a warm hand on his shoulder, Stephanie flashed a reassuring smile his way. Rick nodded and swung his arm around her shoulders, bringing her into a side hug. Carefully, Stephanie wrapped arms around his torso, leaning against him. It wasn't long until Stephanie's eyes closed shut and her mind drifted off to dreamland. As she fell asleep, Rick moved her body onto the bed before pacing the room. They needed out from their four wall confinement, but how? The man didn't seem to be too friendly; then again he had no reason to – they were strangers. Running a hand through his hair, Rick's gaze fell upon the window. He was curious to see what was out there – what exactly she was meaning when she said 'flesh-eating creatures'. Just as he was about to move the curtain, the lock came off from the door, the wooden barrior opening slowly. The faint glow of candlelight from the outer room spilled through the room. Faint sounds off a spoon stirring and utensils being laid out could be heard. As a candle appeared in the doorway, Rick walked over to the bed – sitting on it.

The father peered in the room and quietly entered as his eyes lay upon the sleeping woman. Pulling out a chair to the bed, he sat in it across from Rick. Clear as day, the officer saw the gun tucked in the man's belt, ready. The son hovered in the doorway – holding a baseball bat. Placing the candle on the nightstand, the father reached a hand for Rick's forehead; the cop flinched. "Let me," he said quietly. Rick settled and allowed the man to place his hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature. After a long beat, their eyes locked. "You're cool enough; fever would have killed you by now."

"I didn't think I had one," Rick responded sarcastically. The father gave the officer a hard look before pulling out a sharp knife.

"This knife. Take a moment, a good hard look at how sharp it is. You try anything, I'll kill you – don't think I won't." With his eyes still on the knife, Rick nodded, understanding. The officer would have done the same thing if the tables were turned and it was him protecting his child. "Whenever you and your friend are ready, there's soup in the other room." And with that, the father got to his feet and left. Moving his gaze to Stephanie, Rick watched as she slept peacefully. The woman looked content in her expression, but her body said otherwise. She was thin, almost too thin, and her clothes were dirty along with her skin. That's how the man and his son looked as well. Deciding to leave Stephanie sleep, Rick got up and moved into the living room. With a blanket over his shoulder, Rick moved slowly around the room, analyzing it. He was no longer in his house but the room still seemed familiar.

"This place. Fred and Sally Werner's?" the officer asked as he peered over to the father and son.

"Don't know," the dark-skinned man answered as he prepared the table.

"Neighbors. Few doors up."

"Never met them." Rick could sense the father's irritation, but he continued with his recognition of the house. Looking around, Rick knew he'd been in the house once before. He wasn't sure if it was because of his job or other reasons – but the house was familiar.

"I've been here before. This is their place," he confirmed as his eyes feel on a picture of the couple.

"It was empty when we got here. Picked it because of the small windows; easier to board up." Moving his head to look at the windows, he saw blankets duct-taped over the front window. Reaching his hand out, Rick felt the boards nailed across the window under the blankets. Outside, the officer heard more distant groaning. The viewing slits were safely-pinned together, and while he reached for it, the father protested. "Don't. They'll see the light." Turning, Rick noticed the men watching him warily. "There's more of them out there than usual. I shouldn't have fired that shot today." Realizing the officer had no idea what he was talking about, the man continued. "Sound draws them. Now they're all over our street." The father and son took their seats at the table – the son still watching Rick. "Stupid using the gun. Happened too fast; I didn't think." Scrunching his face, Rick put up a hand in confusion.

"You didn't think?" he asked, slightly appalled at the man.

"No, I should have used the baseball bat instead. My mistake." Looking up to Rick, the man noticed his confused expression. "What?"

"You shot that man today," Rick pointed out, his inner officer coming out.

"Man?" Exchanging glances with his son, the man shook his head.

"Weren't no man," the son replied as he moved to face the officer.

"What the hell was that out of your mouth just now? Son, you speak English, I know you do." Rick stared at the father and child, astounded. He couldn't understand how a man who committed murder was so calmly correcting his son's grammar.

"I saw you. You shot him in the street out front. A man," Rick protested. He knew what he saw – he wasn't blind.

"It wasn't a man, Rick. Those things are called Walkers." Stephanie appeared from the bedroom, looking even worse than she did before. Leaning against the doorframe, she crossed her arms to look at Rick. "That wasn't a man, it was a Walker." Eyeing her closely, Rick couldn't understand.

"Can you both sit please; it looks like he's about to fall over." Nodding toward Rick, Stephanie pushed herself off the wood and made her way to the table. The officer sat next to his friend but his mind wasn't with her. 'What did I wake up to?' he mentally asked himself. The father held out his hand for his son to take and his other for Stephanie, the son holding his out for Rick. The two looked at the hands being offered to them before realizing what was happening. Once all hands were occupied and heads were bowed, the father began. "Father, we thank thee for this food, Thy blessings, and ask You to watch over us in these crazy days. Amen." Everyone at the table repeated before digging in. Stephanie was grateful for something in her stomach, but the father interrupted. "What's wrong with you anyway? You even know what's going on?" Averting her gaze to Rick, she watched as he struggled to pick up the spoon.

"I woke up today in the hospital. Came home; that's all I know," Rick answered still struggling with the spoon. Setting hers down, Stephanie picked his up, filled it with the soup, and placed the metal to his lips.

"He know about the dead people?" the father asked Steph.

"Saw a lot of that -" Rick answered. "- stacked like firewood out on the loading dock, piled in trucks and even tossed down stairwells." The image of the hospital flashed in Steph's mind, causing her to cringe. But the man shook his head.

"Not the ones they put down; the ones they didn't," he corrected.

"The other ones," the son added - his mouth full.

"The other ones?" Rick inquired, looking to Stephanie.

"The Walkers," the man informed Rick, but the officer still didn't understand. "Like the one I shot. He'd have ripped into you, tried to eat you or taken some flesh at least; that's what they do." The man paused to take a few bites from his food while Rick simply sat frozen, trying desperately to let his words sink in. "I'm surprised your friend here didn't tell you about it, but I know how this all must sound."

"Insane," Rick confessed with a nod. "We saw a woman." Rick turned his head to Stephanie, remembering the torn creature. "At the park today. She … looked at me and reached out." The man nodded without hesitation while he continued eating. "They're out there now? In the street?"

"They get more active after dark sometimes. Maybe it's the cool air, or hell maybe it's just me firing that damn gun today." Rick turned to look at the windows, Stephanie following suit. Never had she been surrounded by so many Walkers before; this made her very uncomfortable. She mentally kicked herself for not moving her and Rick out of that house faster. "Should be fine long as we stay quiet and they don't figure out we're in here. They'll probably wonder off by morning." Rick searched the father and son's faces, trying to make sense of it all. "They were saying on the news it was some kind of virus; they were guessing. There was a whole lot of that going on with all those experts looking scared down to their socks." The father put his spoon down as he spoke – his elbows on the table. "The broadcasts stopped and that's the last we heard. That was a few weeks ago." Putting a hand over Rick's, Stephanie gave it a light squeeze. "One thing I do know? Don't get bit. I saw your bandage; that's what I was afraid of. Bites kill you, fever burns you out. After a while you come back – hungry."

"Seen it happen," the boy joined in with a quiet voice. Stephanie knew there was a story behind his words, but she didn't press on it. The room fell with silence as the survivors ate the cool soup. So many questions buzzed through both Stephanie and Rick's mind, but they both kept their mouths shut as the father finished his soup, putting his plate away in the sink – his son following. While Rick's mind wrapped around the information that was fed to him, his appetite slowly began to dissipate. Laying his spoon down, the officer excused himself and went back into the bedroom. Finding himself on the bed, his hands traveled to his face – covering it. Rick didn't want to believe it; he didn't want to believe his family was gone. A few knocks came from the door and Rick looked up to find Stephanie at the doorway. A small smile was briefly flashed from her lips before her small body began moving toward him – sitting next to him on the bed. "You okay?" Stephanie asked her friend in a meek tone. The officer wasn't sure how to answer that question. No he was not okay with the thought of his wife and child dead, or even them roaming around the vast Georgia landscape alone without his protection in this new and messed up world. Rick wasn't okay with being treated like a common criminal. But yes, Rick was okay with the fact that he was still alive – and he was very thankful. Rick was also okay that Stephanie was there to help him.

The officer guessed Stephanie sensed his hesitation to answer when she placed a hand on his shoulder and another on his cheek, moving his face to look at her. "Hey, I promise we will find your wife and son. Everything will be fine." Though she wasn't all too convinced the truth of her own words, Steph still wanted to be supportive. Unlike Rick, Stephanie didn't have anyone to look for or anyone to hope was still alive. Well, she did have one more family member that might still be alive, but he wasn't high on her 'like' list. Thinking about her brother, Stephanie let her hands fall back to her lap – she hoped with everything in her he was dead.

Feeling Rick's hand on hers, Stephanie looked up to find his brown eyes smiling tenderly her way. "Thank you Steph. I'm not sure what I'd do if you hadn't found me at the hospital." Matching his smile, the dark-haired woman leaning into him, his arms wrapping around her.

_**-X- -X-**_

Daylight vanished and the survivors were welcomed with a night time sky with a bright moon and stars to match. Inside the house, the group re-assembled into the living room. The mattresses from the bedrooms laid on the hardwood floor covered in blankets and sleeping bags – one long candle was lit. The son was tucked against his father, sleeping fitfully while the adults were wide awake. Outside the house, dozens of Walkers littered and roamed the streets aimlessly along the streets. Weird groans and snarls were heard, with the occasional thump. Resting her upper body against the couch, Stephanie wrapped her arms around herself. Rick lying next to his friend stared at the ceiling. The father watched the both of them – trying to make sense f the new people. "Carl – is he your son?" the man asked earning a look from Rick. "You said his name today. And I saw that in your pocket." Instinctively reaching in his pocket, Rick pulled his get-well card from his son out of his robe. Smiling at the crayon lettering, Rick nodded.

"He's about your boy's age," Rick answered, keeping his gaze on the card.

"He with his mother?" Now Stephanie looked up to the dark-skinned man. She wondered how a father could ask such a question; what if Carl was dead and Rick knew it? Why would he want Rick to re-live those feelings? And also, how did he know she wasn't the mother?

"I hope so," Rick whispered, putting the card away back in his pocket.

"Me too," Stephanie heard the man whisper before she turned her head away from them. The moon's light spilled through the cracks on the window, giving Steph a slight comfort.

"Did you ask him?" the son whispered to his father, his eyes still closed. The father couldn't help but smile at his son, his gaze finding Stephanie's confused look.

"The gunshot. We got a bet going; my boy says you're a bank robber." Both Stephanie and Rick let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah that's me. Deadly as Dillinger. Ka-Pow!" Rick shook his head, a small smile still on his face. It was a relief to see a child with such an imagination even after everything that's happened. "Police officer," he corrected with a nod. The father smiled, which Stephanie guessed meant he was right in the bet. Finally realizing they never exchanged names, Stephanie opened her mouth to speak but just as she did, a car alarm started blaring outside – causing the son to jerk fully awake with a gasp. With everyone's stares toward the direction of the sound, the father spoke to his son, comforting him.

"One of them must have bumped a car," the father announced.

"You sure?" Was instantly thrown out from Steph's lips. During her time alone, Steph never once stayed inside a house – it never seemed safe enough. Staying inside the house to sleep terrified her.

"Happened once before. Went for a few minutes." The men traded looks, hearts pounding. Both men were uncertain which didn't help settle Steph's fears on sleeping. As if they had a wordless agreement, both men rose to their feet, blew out the candle, and moved to the front window – to the duct taped blanket. Moving to her feet, Stephanie joined the scared child, wrapping a safe arm around him. Watching the men, she witnessed the father carefully undoing the safety-pins of the viewing slit. He opened it just a few inches, just enough to see out. It was a dark street. Figures moving around, walking aimlessly. Some moved and turned in the direction of the car alarm; a vehicle parked down the street. "That Honda down the street; same one as last time," the father mumbled, mostly to himself. Easing aside, Rick moved in place of the dark-skinned man, peering out the window. Quietly, Stephanie held the son's hand in hers, moving them to see as well. "I think we're okay." The father moved behind his son, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"That sound -" Rick started as he moved to look at the man. Stephanie took a step forward, peering out to the street, the car lights blinking as the alarm sounded. "-won't it attract move of them?"

"Nothing we can do about it now," the man shrugged. "Just wait it out 'til morning." It was at that moment a sharp intake of breath came from the son; a look of terror and sorrow washed over him.

"She's here," he whispered. Instantly, the father reacted – he moved Stephanie aside to confirm what his son announced.

"Don't look, Duane. Just get away from the window." Quickly, Stephanie gripped the child's shoulder and escorted him to the mattress. The boy threw himself down to the bed, burying his face in his hands. The father hurried after his son while Rick was left at the window, staring at Stephanie – puzzled. Shrugging to him, Steph looked down as the father gathered his son in his arms. Huddled in his chest, Duane began crying. Still confused, Rick turned and peered out the window once again. Outside, a Walker drifted up the lawn toward the house – a woman. Her skin, once black, was now the color of a dead fish. Pulling back from the window, Rick raised a brow. 'It's like she knows we're inside,' he thought. In fact, as he watched, she changed course from the window and drifted toward the front door. As he lost sight of her, Rick left the window and eased to the door instead. He simply listened – barely breathing. Putting his eye to the peephole, he witnessed the same female Walker standing outside the door, wildly distorted in the fish-eye effect. Turning her head, it seemed like she was also listening. She reached her hand out to the door and scratched softly at it.

Across the room the father tightly held his son. Grabbing a pillow, he handed it to the child. "Gotta be quiet now, Duane. Cry into the pillow." The scratching stopped, but in replace, the door knob slowly began to turn back and forth. Unfortunately for the Walker, the door was also boarded up with wood and tough nails. Rick backed away from the door as Steph walked toward him. Slowly and quietly walking back to their original spots, the duo sank to the floor. Everyone's gazes were glued to the knob; their eyes reverted to the doorknob revolving slowly, compulsively. For just a brief second the officer looks over, seeing tears shimmering in the father's eyes. "She died in the other room. On that bed in there. Nothing I could do. That fever. Her skin gave of heat like a furnace." The doorknob continued to shaking wildly. "I should have put her down. I know that. But. I didn't have it in me. The mother of my child." And it's clear: he hates himself for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything from the show, though I wish I had that much of an incredible mind. I do, however, own Stephanie.

**Summary:**

It had been years since Stephanie had had a social life; she never even saw her family due to her job. But after the Zombie Apocalypse, it seems Stephanie is re-acquainted with her family and old friends. Read as Stephanie strives to survive and help maintain peace throughout the group.

* * *

That night the adults barely received an ounce of sleep. Tension filled the silent room for most of the time as they listened to the faint sounds of grunts outside the building. Stephanie was worried; while she slept would there have been an attack? Her worries even earned her a nightmare of zombies forcing their way into the home and feeding on her. After her nightmare, sleep was very hard to come by again. Sheriff Rick worried about his family for most of the night – hoping and praying Lori and Carl were somewhere safe. And, of course, Morgan worried about his son like he did every dark and restless night. Sitting so silent and still, the three adults didn't realize morning had come. It was Stephanie who noticed the sun's bright rays beaming in through the small slits from the boards. It wasn't long after that when Duane's eyes fluttered open. The child wished everyone a good morning as Stephanie stood and made her way to the windows. The streets were mostly deserted; only one visible male walker sitting on the curb, slumped against a telephone pole in a torpor state common to their behavior, like a deep stupor. As Stephanie's eyes scanned the street one last time, she took notice to the torn and eaten body of her horse on the street. "It's safe enough to leave," the woman announced as she turned to the men – sorrow in her eyes.

"What's our game plan?" Rick asked as he stretched his aching body. While Morgan and Duane followed his movements, no one spoke. Rick moved his eyes to each individual, waiting for a response but no one answered. "Well then let's figure something out." Stephanie leaned her back against the wall as she folded her arms across her chest.

"We need more weapons," she spoke, keeping her gaze on the ground. Morgan questioned her, asking if what she had wasn't enough, but she shook her head. "What's in there is enough for Rick and me to continue out search for his family, not enough to share with you and your son." With a nod, the father understood. Averting her gaze to Rick, her brow raised at him. As if he understood her silent language, he nodded his head.

"Back at my house I have the keys to the police station; there oughtta be weapons there." While he spoke, Rick moved to stand with his friend. The woman nodded to Rick as if saying she was tagging along. The duo exchanged glances before looking toward Morgan, asking for his accompaniment. The father nodded and stepped off the mattress.

"If we're going anywhere, we need to get those boards off the door." Morgan walked to the kitchen and retrieved a crowbar from underneath the sink. Stephanie smiled as Morgan tossed the weapon toward Rick. The two men moved to the exit and removed each wooden barrier blocking their escape. Finally when each board was taken down as quickly as they could, Stephanie grabbed the baseball bat sitting by the door. Handing it toward Rick, the Sheriff questioned his friend.

"In case a walker attacks." Still Rick continued staring at Stephanie as if he didn't understand. A soft sigh was audible from Steph's lips; she hated what she was about to tell her friend. It was as if he was an innocent child that knew nothing about death and Stephanie was the parent who had to break the news. "Don't think of it as killing what's already dead, Rick. Think of it as protecting yourself." Looking back to the father and son, Stephanie gave them a thumbs up before reaching for the door knob. The sun's light spilled into the house like water filling an empty glass. Cautiously the adults emerged, followed by Duane. Eyeing the walker slumped on the curb, Rick asked one last time if they were truly dead. Both Stephanie and Morgan shot him a glare – Rick nodded. Knowing what he had to do, Rick turned and moved off the porch, heading across the lawn. While Morgan grabbed the crowbar as backup, Stephanie stood frozen as she watched her friend make his very first kill.

On the curb, the walker roused and looked back to see that fresh food was headed his way. In a slow movement it heaved itself up, lurching to his feet. But Rick was faster. Without a pause, the officer swung the bat high in the air before bringing it down to the walker's head, splitting its skull with a few brutal blows. While the walker collapsed to the ground, Rick paused for a brief moment to analyze how he felt about what he just had done. In truth, Rick didn't feel much of anything. Once he determined he was okay, the man scanned his surroundings. Looking out to the street, he noticed the torn and eaten body of a female lying on the ground. As Stephanie joined his side, Rick gave her a questionable look. "It only happens on rare occasion but if they don't find fresh flesh, they'll eat one of their own." Disgusted by this piece of information, the Sheriff started down the street toward his house. The others followed close behind him; Duane placed in the middle of the adults for better protection. It didn't take long for them to reach the familiar house, and once they did Rick pointed toward the building.

"That porch. Where you found us. You ever see anybody over there? That house?" As Rick turned to look at the dark-skinned man, Stephanie kept watch around them. It was different for her; for so long she was alone with only her horse to keep her company. There was only enough time to worry about herself and her form of transportation – no one else. Throughout her journey never once did Steph wonder how it would be like around others since she knew this world didn't allow relationships to be formed. It was every (wo)man for his/herself. But now with three other people to worry about, the woman found it stressful.

Inside the house it looked the very same way it had before. Stepping inside the living room, the woman leaned against the doorframe as her friend looked around the wreckage. "They're alive," Rick proclaimed confidently. Both Stephanie and Morgan looked to the man with a doubtful look – Steph's fading before Rick could see. "At least they were when they left." Morgan inquired how the officer could be so sure since the condition of the house was telling a different story. Rick easily explained. "I found empty drawers in the bedroom. They packed some clothes. Not all, they were in a hurry – but enough to travel." Stephanie kept quiet knowing full well if she gave even a hint of being doubtful, her attempts to give Rick hope would vanish. Though hers had long since fled, Rick's hope was still intact; she wanted to keep it that way.

Hope. Hope sees the inevitable, feels the intangible and achieves the impossible. With hope, it could give anyone the motivation to do almost anything. It's what gives drive and purpose for anyone to move forward. And that was the difference between Rick Grimes and Stephanie Dimmick. It was hope that his family was still alive causing him to adapt to the new world quickly. It was hope that one day he'd be able to kiss and hug his family again which caused him to waste no time or unnecessary effort to keep going. For a split second Stephanie wished she had something like family to keep her motivated; all she had was her will to live and even that was falling short.

Her mind was brought back to the men's conversation once she heard 'Disease Control'. Moving her gaze from the floor to the father, Stephanie could feel hope begin to stir in her for the first time in a very long time. She wasn't the only one – Rick could also feel his hope only increase. With a concentrated look, the officer traveled into the kitchen where he rampaged through a drawer to find the keys to the police station. Holding the silver keys eye-level to himself, he smiled as he shook them; creating a small sound of jingles.

_**-X- -X-**_

The back door to the large building unlocked. With the blood stained baseball bat in hand, the Sheriff led the rest of the group inside the familiar surroundings. Stephanie entered the room and instantly became uneasy. It was going to take a little while for the woman to grow accustomed to being indoors but it was something she knew she had to get used to. Morgan and Duane moved forward with Rick, carrying duffels and clean stacks of clothes. The station was deserted, messy but not trashed, which calmed Steph's nerves enough to let her guard down. As they continued moving, Steph noticed the broken vending machines, the pot of coffee containing a layer of mold and a tray of fossilized donuts. This sight was enough to bring a small smile to her face; all it needed were cops running around to look like a typical precinct.

"Back there." Rick motioned past the offices and silent cubicles to the locker room. Blue lockers littered the walls with benches resting in front of the metal. But what intrigued the group more than finding a safe shelter for the night were the rows of showers that lined the opposite walls. While Steph and the family stood in their tracks, Rick walked to a shower stall, turned on the water and waited with his hand under the nozzle. The suspense in the air was almost unbearable for the group. "Gas pilot's still on," Rick announced as the refreshing water began to become warm.

Stephanie was the first to shower. The feeling of warm water washing away all the dirt and walker guts off her body made her feel as if she was locked out of Heaven for too long. The woman couldn't even remember the last time she was able to clean herself properly and at that moment she realized it would probably be a while before she'd get another opportunity. This thought continued to echo through her mind as she turned the water off. Reaching for her towel, she wrapped it around her thin and malnourished body. Once the towel was secured around her, that's when she heard the familiar voice of her friend. Jumping from the sudden acknowledgement, she turned to find the Sheriff standing with his hand over his eyes. "I'm decent," Steph mumbled as she caught her breath. Exposing his light eyes, they stared at her closely. "What can I do for you in my very inappropriate state?" There was no rhyme or reason, that she could see, as to why Rick was invading her privacy.

"I brought you clean clothes to change into." His reasoning took Steph by surprise. As he walked closer she could see the stack of clothes in his hand. "I figured you'd be able to fit in Lori's clothes so I packed some for you in case you didn't have any." Watching him closely as he set the stack down on the benches, Steph thanked him. In most cases the man would leave so the woman could quickly change to allow the men their turn. But instead Rick continued to stand where we was causing an awkward silence between them.

"Anything else, Rick?" Steph asked a little harsher than she wanted.

"I wanted the thank you, Steph. For helping me and sticking by me." The woman bit the inside of her lip as she listened to his words. "Anyone else probably would have left me for dead but you saved me."

"I did it because you're my friend. Even after many years of only seeing each other briefly on holidays you're still worth saving." Rick gave a nod and smiled to his friend. "Now I don't mean to sound rude but I'm still almost naked here … so if you don't mind." A redness crept through his cheeks as Rick realized Steph's situation. Shielding his eyes once again, the man apologized before heading out of the locker room.

_**-X- -X-**_

While the men took their turn in the showers, Stephanie decided she'd wonder around the station. Taking her trusty pistol along the woman searched the offices for anything valuable. Each desk drawer was filled with the typical office supplies beside the occasional mail opener which Steph pocketed for safe keeping. After the fourth desk raided the brunette came to Rick's desk. It was obvious with the picture of him standing beside his wife and son. Another picture rested on the opposite side of the desk; a picture of Rick and another male in the same Sheriff uniform. The woman's eyes stared at the photo, tears beginning to form. It had been years since she had last spoken to Shane and there he was – looking so happy. With a loud yell, Stephanie threw the picture frame across the office. Crying wasn't something that Stephanie enjoyed, in fact most of the time any stress or sadness she felt would be taken out at the gym and/or extra hours at work. But as she sunk into the office chair the tears spilled endlessly.

'What am I doing?' was repeated in her mind. A question that has been repeated for weeks now. Stephanie couldn't fathom why she was still alive – why she hadn't given up yet. This world wasn't one worth living/surviving anymore. Things were hard, harder than the life she previously lived. Human life was becoming increasingly harder to find along with water and food. And every day was something out of a bad reject horror movie. Why would anyone want to live in a life like that? With her hands over her face, the brunette woman was unaware of the child standing close-by.

Duane stayed quiet, frozen in place as the woman sat hunched over, tears slipping through the space between her fingers. Though young, the boy understood her sadness; her pain. He knew loss all too well, he knew abandonment and he knew frustration. But even as a child, Duane knew comfort. He knew, when needed most, a hug could really mean a lot to someone. So that's what he did; Duane slowly walked over to the weeping woman and wrapped his thin arms around her shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh boy how I've missed coming on here. I finally have internet at my apartment! How did you like this chapter? What did you think of it? I'm trying to move passed some of the alone time with Rick and get to the group as fast as I can, but sometimes it's the little things, ya know?

Thanks to those who are following the story: _dreaming4diamonds, BakerTennant'sTardis, ShyxSkater, the-asian-fidget, megwest88, okgurl87_  
Thanks to those who favorite-ed the story: _dreaming4diamonds, gabby871, RiverWinchester_  
And a HUGE thanks to those who reviewed -  
**dreaming4diamonds** – Thanks so much for the compliment on the story and thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Shorty22133 **– Hopefully with this chapter you're thirst for wanting to know more is satisfied for a little bit ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

** .Uchiha** – Thanks so much! I'm really happy you're enjoying the fact that I'm explaining everything that's happening around them; I do believe that it's important to do so in this kind of setting of a fanfiction. During a Zombie Apocalypse you kind of need to know what's going on around you, right? I'm sure Steph is simply resisting the urge to smack him because she knows it must be hard for him, but soon enough she's gonna have to get tough with him. Thanks for reading and reviewing m'dear!

Thanks again to those three how took the time to review! Hopefully we can get more people to review the story and let me know their opinions on it? That would be highly appreciated guys/girls! :)

_Much love – Julie Jay_


End file.
